


White Christmas (A Destiel Sleigh Ride)

by lions_llamas_angels_and_demons



Series: Destiel Christmas Ficlets 2015 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Castiel In Love, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Dean In Love, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Sleigh Ride, Snow, Snow and Ice, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 07:43:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5531414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lions_llamas_angels_and_demons/pseuds/lions_llamas_angels_and_demons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel take a carriage ride together at sunset.</p><p>FEAT- The beautiful world around them, and what it's like to be in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Christmas (A Destiel Sleigh Ride)

Snow billowed out on either side of the road, as a brightly painted carriage rolled through. Two horses stepped proudly in front, lifting their legs high as the powder swooned with every plunge of their hooves. The horses were both a brilliant ebony black, which gleamed in stark contrast to the white around them. The carriage, pulled on the back of these midnight steeds, was a bright red that would've driven a dagger into the heart of the most crimson of roses. These colors made their way along a forest path with almost silent elegance, disturbed only by the whispers of snow dashing from the hooves and wheels of the two brilliant stains on the landscape.

In the seat of this carriage sat two men, bundled tightly in coats and pressed close together, as if each man was the other’s only escape from the cold. Their breaths billowed around them like veils of silver, falling away into the forest to be lost among the flurries of white, which glided from the clouds above to settle on the earth. Dusk whispered through the trees, as the sun shone violet across the horizon, bidding its final farewells to the woodland, before bowing its head to the night.

Stars shone upon the sky, casting beams of light onto the snow, and illuminating the ground with mist that rose like spirits from the earth. Skeletal trees silhouetted against the velvet sunset, glistened with flakes like sparks on their branches. The two horses marched on, tossing black manes rolling like powerful waves through the air, causing fearful snow to spin out of their way. The stallions, prouder than soldiers and swifter than ravens, cast silent shadows through the glittering world around them.

The whole forest waited silently, caressing the pair that lay seated in the carriage with a silken cloth of frost and winter. The shorter one had deep black hair, almost identical to the regal steeds pulling their way through the carpet of alabaster that lay thick on the path. The man was layered with jackets, and leaned his head against the shoulder of his partner. The black-haired man’s eyes were closed against the wind, and flakes of snow catching the starlight, rested on his eyelashes.

The taller man had his arm around the other, rubbing slowly up and down and acting as a valiant guard from the robbers and warriors of frost, swooping in to steal their warmth. He had blond hair that was combed forward slightly, but seemed to play by its own tune, somehow resting perfectly in all directions. A light dusting of white lay upon its tips, in tribute to the weather blessing the earth with falling snow. The cold rushed about, biting like wolves with teeth of ice, and fur of glacial white. The man’s eyes stared down at his partner. They were bright green, as if someone had taken the most blessed of springtimes and encased it within them, to protect it from the wind.

The taller man’s gaze glowed as he stared at his partner, the emotion within them swam like the deepest of oceans, and to say ‘lovestruck’ wouldn't be doing it justice. It was as if the blond-haired man had been seated in front of the earth, and had every planet and every star presented before him, glowing with all the might of the universe, and spinning on wavelengths of ultraviolet light too bright for us to see. It was as though the answer to everything, and the wisdom of all creatures, ever to brush the surface of our insignificant planet, every living heart ever to walk or swim or fly, had whispered their secrets to him. It was as though time, everything and anything that had been, or could be, was played out like a film before him, so he could admire every second of it. He stared at the man with the dark hair, as if all of those things and more, were locked beneath his skin, and he had only to touch him to feel everything.  
“Cas,” The blond man spoke to his partner, reaching out a gloved hand to lace his fingers with the other man’s.

Their fingers slotted together perfectly, as if the universe were a puzzle, and they were the first two pieces trying to put it back together. Cas lifted his head to look up at his partner. His eyes were a bright blue, that made even the radiance of the carriage, and the shocking black of the stallions, seem to fade beneath their glow. It was as though pure diamond was cut from rock, and the ocean itself was poured into it, glistening and rolling like waves greeting the shore.  
The shorter man’s gaze held the same reverent look as he stared at the other man, as though all of heaven and its angels were locked within the depths of those green eyes.

“Yes, Dean?” Castiel spoke as though he knew what was coming, his voice was rough, but coated in a crystalline smoothness, as though the words his partner was about to speak, were the most important words he would ever hear.

A moment of silence hung between the two, as snow flurried around them, painting patterns into the now-black sky. The sun had forsaken the forest, and the moon shone silver upon the trees, casting ice-kissed shadows onto the snow. The stars shone opaline against the feathers of night, a winged black bird covering the earth in her shadow. Warmth surrounded the two, defying the cold and chasing the wind which formed wild animals made of frost, dashing through the pine. Stars danced in their gaze, passing silent messages only the two could decipher, and whispering secrets only they could hear.

“I love you,” Dean finally spoke, his words rang true through the trees, dampened only by the regret that there was no possible way to explain the depth of emotion he felt towards this man. His eyes glistened with the wish that there was some way to explain how desperate his emotions were, and how much he meant those three simple words.

Those three simple words, when uttered with that much emotion, have the power to destroy worlds and overthrow empires, but they still can’t explain how deeply he loves Castiel.

Cas just smiles, the meaning of those words glow in his eyes like three stars, whose flames can never be extinguished. The things his partner doesn’t have the words to say, glide as feelings on the wings of invisible birds through the snow. He leans in to capture Dean’s lips in his own, gently as though caressing the wings of a butterfly, before pulling back slowly and whispering,

“I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!! If you like this writing style, please let me know, its a bit more descriptive that I usually do, but its a lot more fun to write! (Yes, I posted it twice, I just want people to read my work dammit!) I do have many more Castiel/Dean Winchester fic ideas, along with a few Dan Howell/Phil Lester and Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, (but its mostly Destiel) so, please subscribe, if you liked it! Also kudos and comments are greatly appreciated. You can find my tumblr here: http://ofbrokenwingsandglowingsouls.tumblr.com  
> Send me an ask if you have any fic requests or ideas, I am open to almost any of the ships in my Tumblr bio, so don't be afraid to ask. If you like my writing, and want to become mutuals, message me on tumblr, or send me an ask, I would love to hear from you!


End file.
